The invention relates generally to the use of security coupons in connection with locking mechanisms for vending and gaming machines.
Service personnel who are permitted access to the interior of vending and gaming machines face temptations to tamper with internal components of the machine or to remove cash collected by a currency validator when they are not authorized to do so. In addition, it is well known that vandals often target the currency validator portion of such machines. As a consequence, some vending and gaming machines boxes are equipped with multiple locks which can add significantly to the cost of the machine. Furthermore, in situations where multiple machines units and multiple personnel are involved, difficulties may be encountered in keeping track of the identity of personnel who are permitted access to the interior of a particular machine. Of particular concern, for example, are the difficulties encountered in keeping track of personnel who are authorized to remove a cash box, as well as the identity of the unit from which the particular cash box was removed.